Cien días sin ti
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Las manecillas del reloj habían dejado atrás la hora acordada. Y él no aparecía… Y allí estaba ella, sola en la esquina con su vestido azul y una maleta llena de sueños que al parecer nunca se cumplirían.


**Cien días sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: **_Floricienta, su historia y personajes, pertenecen a Cris Morena Group y RGB Entertainment, yo simplemente los he tomado prestados… porque sigo frustrada/traumada con el final de la primera temporada.

_**Summary**_: Las manecillas del reloj habían dejado atrás la hora acordada. Y él no aparecía… Y allí estaba ella, sola en la esquina con su vestido azul y una maleta llena de sueños que al parecer nunca se cumplirían.

* * *

_**Dedicado a todas aquellas que alguna vez soñaron con los cuentos de hadas que se volvían realidad, rieron, cantaron, sonrieron y lloraron con esta maravillosa historia.**_

_**Dedicado a todas quienes aún no pierden las esperanzas…**_

* * *

_**Yo sé que algún día… regresaras.**_

Se encontraba sentada, sus ojos no habían vagado en ningún momento en torno a la habitación. Nunca había notado la descolorida pintura en las paredes, lo fría que era la estancia o la forma en que los rayos del sol incidían en el piso a ciertas horas de la tarde. Incluso había comenzado a ignorar el sonido constante de los monitores, la continua aparición de las enfermeras y sus miradas de compasión, solo era consciente de él.

_Allí_. Recostado en esa cama de hospital sin moverse. Sin pestañar, sin hablar. Sin reaccionar.

Desde hacía más de tres meses.

Suspiró, sus manos buscaron las de él, inertes sobre la colcha de un suave color crema. Estaban tan frías, tan distintas a como las recordaba… un suspiro lastimero escapó de sus labios mientras hacía lo posible para evitar el llanto. Había llorado tanto en los últimos meses que aún se sorprendía de ser capaz de poder derramar nuevas lágrimas al día siguiente…

Aun no sabía cómo era capaz de realizar muchas cosas día a día. Como era capaz de levantarse y encarar un nuevo día. Un nuevo día sin él. Lo extrañaba tanto…

—Mi principito…—susurró—, vuelve por favor. Te necesito…

No pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Recordaba con una claridad aterradora lo que había sucedido aquel fatídico día. No sabía si algún día sería capaz de olvidarlo, era una pesadilla que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y de la que era incapaz de escapar. Había rogado a todas sus haditas, a su madre, a su árbol, a Dios, a todo lo que era capaz de invocar porque todo eso acabara… pero sus ruegos desesperados seguían siendo ignorados. Estaba perdiendo la fe, a ratos no podía evitarlo. Ya no había risas, sus ojos no brillaban, incluso las hojas de su arbolito habían comenzado a marchitarse otra vez. Y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, porque la pesadilla continuaba y ella no podía hacer nada para que acabara.

Como si de un juego perverso se tratara su mente recreo nuevamente aquellos fatídicos instantes. La desesperación se había apoderado de ella en el preciso instante en que las manecillas del reloj habían dejado atrás la hora acordada. Y él no aparecía.

Y no aparecía.

Y el reloj volvió a avanzar, cinco, diez, quince minutos. Y seguía avanzando sin que nada lo detuviera. Flor sentía como si su corazón estuviera rompiéndose en mil pedazos, lentamente, al ritmo de las manecillas del perverso reloj. No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir… Allí estaba ella, sola en la esquina con su vestido azul y una maleta llena de sueños que al parecer nunca se cumplirían.

Él jamás la dejaría, pensó, su príncipe jamás le haría algo así. A menos que… a menos que algo hubiera sucedido. Algo muy malo. Impulsada por el temor, comenzó a correr, corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que sus pulmones iban a estallar por el esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la mansión.

Rogando porque en realidad nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Pero en cuanto abrió esa puerta tan conocida supo que sus esperanzas eran vanas.

Los observó, Matías y Franco, la miraban a su vez, quietos y en silencio. Y con sus miradas Flor supo que sus temores no habían sido infundados.

Algo horrible había sucedido.

—Flor…—dijo Franco caminando hacia ella, pero Flor se alejó, se sentía… era incapaz de describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Tal vez jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió? —logró preguntar, sentía la garganta seca producto del esfuerzo y la angustia.

Fue Matías quien habló.

—Flor… Fede…—dijo intentando sonar calmado pero fallando estrepitosamente—, Fede tuvo un accidente. Y…

Una serie de posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Flor a una velocidad arrolladora. No quería escuchar lo que Matías diría pero también sabía que debía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte y afrontar lo que fuera que viniera a continuación.

—…está en el hospital, es lo único que sé.

—¿En cual hospital? —inquirió, un pequeño rayo de esperanza asomó entre toda esa confusión. Tal vez, después de todo, no era algo particularmente grave.

Matías le dijo cual y ella se encamino de inmediato a la puerta, pero Franco la detuvo diciéndole que ellos también irían. Estaba preocupado por ella, nunca había visto tan alterada a Flor en su vida. Se disponían a salir de la mansión cuando Roberta y Tomás bajaron por la escalera con pasos raudos y veloces. Al ver las caras de su hermano y Flor se detuvieron en el acto.

—¿Flor? —inquirió la niña—. ¿Qué pasa?

Flor abrió la boca para explicarle pero se calló en el acto, no sabía que decirles, todo era tan confuso. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras la desesperación la impulsaba a salir de allí, a correr a donde estaba él.

—¿Flor? —insistió Roberta, pero al ver que esta no iba a decir nada se giró hacía Franco a la espera de respuestas.

Franco suspiró, una de sus manos inconscientemente mesó sus cabellos mientras pensaba rápidamente como explicar la situación a los más pequeños de la casa.

—Chicos—comenzó—, Fede tuvo un accidente y ahora está en el hospital—explicó. De inmediato los chicos comenzaron a decir que ellos también querían ir pero él los detuvo diciéndoles que se quedaran con Greta por el momento, que después podrían ir si… no quiso seguir el hilo de pensamientos que asaltó su mente en esos momentos.

No sin cierta resistencia, lograron salir de la mansión rumbo al hospital. El trayecto transcurrió en un torturador silencio, ninguno de los tres quería pensar en lo peor pero la idea tampoco desaparecía de sus mentes. El viaje pareció eterno hasta que por fin la blanca figura del hospital estuvo frente a ellos.

Flor apenas si espero a que el coche se detuviera y corrió hacia el interior del hospital, se dirigió hasta el módulo de informaciones y exigió saber dónde se encontraba Federico Fritzenwalden, la secretaria al ver la evidente desesperación de la muchacha se apresuró a revisar la información que tenía disponible en el ordenador. Entonces, su rostro se cubrió con una máscara de preocupación que no le pasó desapercibida a Florencia. Sintió como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se congelaban mientras esperaba que esa mujer le dijera que era lo que había leído. Franco entró en ese instante en compañía de Matías, ninguno de los dos dijo nada a la espera de la información.

—El paciente se encuentra en el cuarto piso en… Cuidados Intensivos.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Franco tomó uno de los brazos de Flor y se encaminaron hacía el ascensor en el fondo de la estancia. Ella se había quedado quieta, incapaz de moverse por voluntad propia, incapaz de todo.

Y las malas noticias solo habían empezado a llegar.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de Cuidados Intensivos, Franco pidió hablar con alguien que le pudiera explicar el estado de salud de su hermano, desde detrás de las puertas que separaban el pasillo del área de Cuidados Intensivos salió un médico que les explicó lo que había sucedido. Al parecer, Federico había resultado atropellado en un incidente que las autoridades aún no terminaban de clarificar, pues el conductor se había dado a la fuga y la otra persona que había estado involucrada en el accidente había resultado fallecida y estaban realizándose los tramites de su identificación en ese momento.

—Pero… ¿Cómo está? —insistió Franco, todo lo que el medico decía no hacía más que reafirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Su hermano no se encontraba para nada bien.

—No le voy a mentir—dijo el hombre—, la condición del señor Fritzenwalden es grave, en estos momentos se encuentra sedado. Sufrió múltiples traumatismos durante el accidente y aún estamos intentando determinar la cuantía del daño que han sufrido sus órganos.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que él puede… morir—inquirió Flor, quien no había hablado hasta el momento, su voz sonaba débil, apagada.

El medico simplemente asintió y en ese instante Flor sintió como las pocas fuerzas que aun la mantenían en pie se agotaban, la escena se tornaba borrosa y finalmente todo se volvía negro.

Y allí estaba, cien días después y él seguía allí sin despertar. Habían detenido la sedación pero él seguía sin reaccionar. Y los días avanzaban y todo seguía igual. Era una rutina auto impuesta, día a día, Flor se levantaba, se vestía, comía y se iba hasta el hospital, allí se quedaba hasta que le informaban que el horario de visitas había acabado, volvía a la casa y dormía. Y en sus sueños la pesadilla se repetía. Estaba ausente, sin ánimos, sentía como poco a poco ella también se iba apagando, todos lo notaban y nadie era capaz de hacer algo.

Y entonces… un pequeño rayo de esperanza se había abierto entre la oscuridad reinante.

En un principio, todos sospecharon que estaba enferma. Estaba pálida, apenas comía y lo poco que consumía no lograba retenerlo más de unos minutos en el estómago. Cuando los desmayos comenzaron a hacerse continuos y la palidez de su rostro cada vez más patente, Greta y Maia, literalmente, la arrastraron hasta la consulta de un médico preocupadas de que el estado depresivo en el que se encontraba sumida Flor la llevara hasta… ninguna de las dos lo dijo en voz alta. Eran demasiadas las tragedias que rodeaban a la familia Fritzenwalden como para agregar otra más.

Flor había entrado en la consulta médica sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero ni Greta, ni Maia, quien había congelado sus estudios de piano en Londres mientras el estado de salud de su hermano no mejorara, iban a dejar que faltara a la cita. El medico la examino y le mando a realizar un sinnúmero de análisis antes de decirles que era lo que aquejaba a la otrora alegre muchacha.

Al día siguiente, cuando estuvieron listos los resultados de los análisis, nadie se esperaba la noticia que el medico iba a darles.

—¿Bueno, y qué es lo que tiene Flor, doctor? —inquirió Maia una vez dentro de la consulta—. ¿Es grave? —agregó en voz baja.

El medico sonrió, lo cual extraño aún más a las tres mujeres allí sentadas.

—Nada de eso, lo que tiene la señorita Florencia no es una enfermedad—dijo, extrañándolas aún más. Por primera vez en la conversación, Flor prestó atención—, está usted embarazada—le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Y entonces, por primera vez en más de dos meses, Flor sonrió. Fue una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa completa. Inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas que nada tenían que ver con la tristeza. _¡Estaba embarazada!_ Sus manos de inmediato acunaron su aun plano abdomen. Un pequeño bebé se encontraba creciendo dentro de ella, la emoción la embargo nuevamente y entonces, entonces la realidad se hizo presente y le recordó donde estaba el padre de la criatura. Incapaz de contenerse rompió a llorar con fuerza y se levantó de la silla, salió de la consulta médica dejando a todos anonadados. Maia se había levantado dispuesta a seguirla pero Greta la contuvo apoyando una de sus manos en el antebrazo de la muchacha.

—Floricienta necesitar estar sola unos minutos—le dijo y Maia asintió aun cuando no estaba muy de acuerdo.

El medico tuvo que darles a ellas las indicaciones para la futura madre.

Flor no había ido muy lejos, simplemente, se había limitado a sentarse en los peldaños del acceso delantero a la clínica. Deseaba no sentir en esos momentos. El dolor era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso, demasiado real. Estaba embarazada… y a quien más quería contarle, tal vez ni siquiera la escucharía.

Sintió como perdía las esperanzas.

Y seguía allí, sentada a su lado esperando que despertara. No le había dicho nada… pensaba que aquella sería la mejor noticia para decirle una vez que despertara, pero no era así. Un nuevo mes había llegado y se había ido y todo seguía igual.

—Vuelve…—susurró llevándose una de sus inertes manos al vientre ahora apenas redondeado—. Vuelve—repitió—, te necesito… te necesito tanto, mi principito. Te necesitamos…—su voz se quebró al final.

Entonces, aquellos dedos inertes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se movieron, levemente, bajo los suyos. La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, temerosa de que todo no fuera más que un cruel juego de su imaginación, espero atenta a ver si se repetía el movimiento. Y lo hizo. Después de tres meses de inactividad, al fin había reaccionado. Intentando contener su emoción, se puso de pie y buscó a alguna de las enfermeras para informarle lo que acababa de suceder. La hicieron salir de la sala, pues el medico debía realizar unos exámenes para ver si lo que ella decía era en realidad verdad. Flor simplemente esperó, sintiendo como la esperanza decrecía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Esperó casi una hora hasta que el medico a cargo de Federico salió de la sala. Intentó que su rostro no reflejara nada cuando este se le acercó a hablarle, pero secretamente rezaba para que le dijera que en verdad había reaccionado.

—Tenia usted razón—fue lo primero que dijo—, el paciente está reaccionando, ahora debemos estar atentos y esperar. El despertar después de un estado de coma tan prolongado puede demorar y después… habrá que evaluar el estado en que se encuentre.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Pueden haber secuelas que aún no hemos detectado y que solo conoceremos cuando el paciente recupere completamente la consciencia.

Flor asintió. Pensaba que una vez que él despertara todo iría bien pero al parecer había muchas cosas que escapaban de su comprensión. Un temor sin nombre se apoderó de ella y le impidió preguntarle que secuelas podían esperar.

—Será mejor que vaya a su casa a descansar—le dijo el médico mirándola con inquietud. Parecía que de un segundo al otro se fuera a caer a pedazos. Flor simplemente asintió antes de irse.

Se sentía nerviosa al llegar a la mansión. Quería contarles a todos en la casa que Federico había reaccionado, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. Ella que podía hablar con una rapidez increíble, que podía decir las frases más ingeniosas, se sentía incapaz de hablar.

Pero lo hizo, lo dijo. Y todos estuvieron tan contentos que por un minuto se permitió sonreír nuevamente.

Y esa misma noche, cuando fue a acostarse a su cuarto, descubrió que una pequeña hoja de una brillante tonalidad de verde había comenzado a crecer en su arbolito.

Todo comenzó con pequeños movimientos de extremidades, cambios en la respiración. Un buen día, parpadeó. Y entonces, finalmente, después de una larga espera, abrió los ojos y la miró. Flor sonrió, sentía como su corazón latía con violencia, quiso decirle… quiso decirle tantas cosas pero en ese momento la hicieron salir de la habitación. Ella tendría que saber esperar mientras los médicos examinaban a Federico, en el pasillo se puso a rogar porque todo estuviera bien.

Franco estaba allí, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban recibir información. Pero paso cerca de media hora hasta que alguien salió y les dijo que aparentemente todo iba bien, podían entrar, uno a la vez, pero solo por un breve periodo de tiempo, no era recomendable abrumar al paciente ahora que al fin había despertado.

Flor entró con cautela, midiendo sus pasos. No sabía si reír o llorar al verlo, tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta donde estaba llenarlo de besos y abrazos y no soltarlo jamás. No podía creer que hubiera despertado. Al fin. Pero así era, él la miraba desde la cama, ella le sonrió y él intento devolver el gesto aun cuando en su rostro se denotaba la confusión ante su actual condición.

¿Por dónde comenzar? se preguntó. Había tanto que quería decirle…

—¿Cómo se siente? —fue lo primero que preguntó una vez se sentó a su lado, en la misma silla de siempre intentando mantener su voz neutra y calmada aun cuando no era así como se sentía.

Él demoró en responder, como si aquella breve pregunta le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Recordó lo que el médico le había dicho antes de entrar, que Federico podría encontrarse confundido y desorientado en un primer momento y que habría que darle un tiempo para que pudiera recuperarse y adaptarse nuevamente a la vida.

—Cansado…—respondió al fin.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Ha estado durmiendo demasiado tiempo, don Freezer, no puede estar cansado! —le reclamó sonriente—. Me tenía tan preocupada…—confesó—, nunca, nunca vuelva a hacerme algo así, por favor.

—Te… lo prometo.

—Lo extrañe tanto. Yo… —se detuvo, Federico había alargado su mano, ligeramente temblorosa y la había puesto sobre su mejilla. Flor se recostó contra la cálida palma de su mano. Pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó.

—Estoy feliz. Feliz de que este aquí…

—Te amo…—susurró.

—Yo también lo amo—le respondió, se detuvo a mirar rápidamente alrededor, como ninguno de los médicos o enfermeras les prestaba particular atención, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Federico sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad. Y entonces Flor supo que todo iba a estar bien.

La visita fue breve, los médicos insistían en que Federico debía descansar y a regañadientes, Flor abandonó la estancia.

En la mansión Fritzenwalden la alegría bulló en cuanto supieron la buena nueva, todos los hermanos insistían en ir al día siguiente a ver a su hermano mayor y no parecían dispuestos a aceptar una negativa, por más que se les insistiera en que no podrían entrar a verlo aun.

Los días se sucedieron con pequeños avances y pequeños cambios. Federico fue trasladado de habitación, sus hermanos fueron a visitarlo, pero Flor aun no le contaba su secreto, seguía esperando el momento. Y no sentía deseos de que este fuera en una habitación de un hospital. Pero los cambios en su cuerpo comenzaban a ser cada día más evidentes y no podría ocultarlos por mucho más tiempo.

—No crees que hay algo que deberías decirme—le comentó él una tarde. Hacía un par de días lo habían trasladado a una habitación individual sin todas esas máquinas que Florencia había comenzado a odiar. Si todo seguía yendo tan bien como hasta ese momento, pronto Federico estaría de vuelta en su casa—. Flor…—insistió.

Entonces supo que no podía seguir ocultándolo. De seguro él ya lo sospechaba, suspiró. Era difícil pensar en cómo decirlo ahora que se encontraba a punto de darle la noticia. Era increíble como su elocuencia parecía esfumarse siempre que más la necesitaba.

—Don Freezer… hay algo que tengo que contarle…—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior producto del nerviosismo—. Usted y yo… bueno, usted y yo, nosotros… vamos a ser padres.

Fede sonrió, entonces, con vacilación alargó su mano hasta tocar el vientre ligeramente redondeado de Flor, ella acunó su mano con la suya propia, sonriente, llorosa, feliz, pensando que por fin todo comenzaba a mejorar.

Tres días después, por fin estaban de vuelta en la mansión.

* * *

_**Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando tu subconsciente te recuerda cierta telenovela y tú no puedes quitártela de la cabeza y tienes que… dejar salir todo eso que tienes dentro y dignarte a escribirlo. Si, tal vez un tanto dramático, tal vez un poco cruel… tal vez no dice mucho, por lo que evidentemente tengo en mente una segunda parte… Oh, sí, soy terrible. Pensaba hacerlo todo en un gran one-shot pero después me arrepentí porque iba a ser una mezcla de sentimientos un tanto confusa. Creo que pueden adivinar de que ira la segunda parte, prometo escribirla pronto.**_

_**A modo de conclusión y aclaración final porque, bueno, mi enfermera interna estuvo gritándole bastante a mi escritora interna por el asunto… evidentemente me deje llevar un poco por la fantasia dejando en cero las secuelas, pero un tec severo que deriva en un estado de coma… siempre deja secuelas, pero, ya que las guionistas de Floricienta quisieron engañarme haciendo que Flor saliera como si nada al día siguiente del hospital después de tener un paro cardiorespiratorio por asistolia producto de haber respirado monóxido de carbono… pensé que yo perfectamente podía hacer esto. Pero no es real, es ficción. Y después de aclarado mi enfermera interna respira medianamente en paz.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Saludos**_


End file.
